As electronic devices have gotten smaller and faster, the need for cooling systems has increased. Cooling systems may include multiple fans. For example, a computer may have a processor fan, a motherboard fan, a power supply fan, and/or a video card fan. The various cooling fans create noise. Although the amount of noise produced has little impact on the performance of the fan or the system being cooled, noise can negatively affect people nearby. In particular, the noise produced by multiple fans can interact, causing an additive effect, which is a nuisance for the user.